Mercury meets Venus
by Ashbringer
Summary: After a lucky coincidence, Mia joins Isaac's party, and the two adepts slowly try to understand what are their feelings towards each other. Mudshipping.


Hey guys, here's Ashbringer [yeah I play WoW if anyone's wondering, and i liked the name lol]. Well, it seems it's the first time I attempt to write something, I kinda wanted to try this out since I got caught again in the trap called awesomeness, a trap not-so-well hidden in the Golden Sun games. I always liked Mia and Isaac, and thought the two of them getting toghether would've been nice indeed. Needless to say, that needs a fanfiction or something, seeing as the game leaves many questions about pairings _. So, as you should've figured, this is a Mudshipping fanfiction

Oh well, the intro already bored me, so, I just wanna tell you I know my writing skills will be kinda poor, and I'll appreciate any review, expecially if they point out the flaws in the story, that would be helpful indeed.

Well whatever, let's get started!

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Meeting an Angel**

An azure light was shining on Isaac's face, suddenly changing into a more menacing red glow. The first was due do the gigantic orb of pure blue energy that was floating less than a dozen yards away from where he was standing; the latter was caused by the swirl of flames that a blue-haired, and, although weird, blue-skinned man, threw in the air. The plume rose above the boy, suddenly splitting into a deadly rain of fireballs. The blond boy quickly jumped forward, raising his blade, both in an attempt to evade the attack and to hit his opponent.

Saturos, for this was the name of the blue-haired man, grinned, ready to parry or dodge the upcoming strikes. "Come on, kid!" he yelled. He surely didn't expect the lightning bolt that hit his chest, distracting him. Isaac didn't miss the chance, and attacked, but Saturos managed to dodge, causing his slash only to damage his chest and his right shoulder slightly. "Not enough to bring me down, you know?" said the man, still smiling, confident of his strength.

"Sorry, Isaac, I should've waited some more in order to hit him with a stronger Psynergy!" yelled a staff-wielding, blond boy standing some yards behind Isaac. "Well, worry not, Ivan, I'm gonna support him!" told him a tall, muscular red-haired boy to his right. "I just recovered from the damned effects of the beacon, I guess I'll be able to figt!" The boy known as Garet rushed towards his enemy, leaving only Ivan and a girl behind. Both Isaac and Garet started their relentless attack, but Saturos seemed able to stop every strike without breaking a sweat. He managed to drive Isaac back, and focused on Garet, slashing his chest and abdomen twice. Immediately, white sparks of energy closed his wounds.

The azure-haired girl, Mia, had healed him. Garet looked at her for a brief moment, with gratitude, before readying his sword. Isaac attacked together with him. In the whiletime, Ivan was trying to focus his energy, to try an all-out attack, hopefully taking down their opponent. However, he was not the one who screamed "Back off, both of you!". The two boys immediately jumped back, looking at Mia. Her hands were surrounded by an azure glow, which was intensifying. She joined her hands, and so did the haloes, before raising her arms, her eyes full of concentration. A dozen ice shards materialized, moving at impressive speed, heading towards Saturos. The man was surprised, for the girl had only been healing his companions, until that moment. He hesitated an instant before countering the icicles with a stream of raging flames. The issue was that the Mercury lighthouse was weakening him, and making the girl stronger. In fact, a couple of icicles made it out of the flames, hitting his torso. In the same instant, both Garet and Isaac attacked. The floor below Saturos cracked open because of the earthquake-like spell the blond boy used, causing the man to stumble, while Garet managed to hit him with a fireball, though it wasn't really that effective. A second later, Ivan opened his eyes, spun his staff upon his head and pointed it against Saturos. A lightning, far more powerful than the last one, hit the villain, who couldn't even try to evade.

Saturos gasped, and fell on his knees, his sword let loose from his grasp. Before any of the four could finish him for good, a swirl of water materialized in front of him. A man with long, azure hairs, appeared, a smile on his face."Damn you Alex, why the hell did you show up this late!" whispered Saturos to man's smile slightly widened. "Oh well, I didn't imagine the lighthouse's power whould've been able to weaken you this much... I mean, a bunch of _kids_ actually beat you?" Saturos remained silent, staring at Alex with anger. Saturos' ally spoke "Now, now... That was quite a good fight, wasn't it?" told the party as he turned towards them.

Mia, who was staring at him, incredulous, finally managed to speak "A-Alex? Are you with that man? Y-You're supposed to be one of the guardians of the lighhouse, and... Y-yet you let him light it?" Alex, still smiling, answered "Oh, Mia. Long time no see, huh? About the lighthouse... You should understand it by now... Don't tell me you haven't felt more powerful since it was lit... All they said you, about the world's destruction, in the event all four were lit. Do you still think it is true?"

Both Saturos and Alex disappeared, surrounded by a dome of water.

"Alex..." whispered the girl, as if she could not believe her eyes.

* * *

A week had passed since that fateful day. Mia had decided to leave Imil, her hometown, to join Isaac's party, in order to prevent the other lighthouses to be lit, and to uncover the truth about Alex.

The group had travelled past Kolima and a nearby temple, and reached the mysterious Mogall Forest, told to have grown in a single night after the Mt. Aleph's accident. It had been a day since the four stepped into the wooden maze, and they were struggling to find a way out. "I can't believe this! We got lost, _again!"_ sighed Garet, the Mars adept, his voice exasperated. Isaac looked at the sky, realizing it was almost sunset. "I suggest we set camp here, to get some rest, seeing as we haven't been able to find a single way out." His three friends gladly accepted. They ate some meat and herbs, and went to sleep. Two of them, however, seemed unable to sleep.

An azure-haired girl stood up, tired of lying on the makeshift mattress. She walked for a few seconds before sitting on a nearby fallen log, staring at the moonlight, her head filled with thoughts. Isaac realized someone was moving, and turned towards the log. He saw Mia, clad with her white, blue-sleeved nightgown only, her hair loose. The moonlight shone upon her, and her light blue hair seemed to glow, as if an halo was surrounding the girl. Isaac couldn't help thinking she was beautiful, and stared at her. She surely deserved the nickname of "Angel" Imil inhabitants gave her, both for her healing powers and her kind, reassuring appearance. The blond boy stood up as well, grabbing his yellow scarf.

Mia didn't hear the soft footsteps behind her, but she winced as she felt an hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned, only to see the Venus adept, a warm smile curling his lips. She stared at him, surprised. Isaac wrapped his scarf around her neck, while he sat at her side. "You are going to catch a cold, you know? Then who is going to heal us if you're get ill?" said the boy, smirking. The girl blushed as the boy kindly gave her his scarf. She felt a little uneasy when Isaac was around, since the very first time they met. She smiled, too "I can take care of myself, in Imil the cold is not even comparable with this place's!" remarked playfully. Both of them were now smiling. The couple remained silent for a while.

"Isaac?" said Mia softly with her gentle voice. "Yeah?" "I was wondering... I don't even know that much about you and the others... Would you tell me more about the reasons you left Vale?"The Venus adept replied after a couple of seconds. "Sure. Well, the main reason is to prevent the lighthouses to be lit, but... The fact is... Saturos and Menardi, kidnapped Kraden, a wise old man and, you could say, a sort of teacher for me and Garet... And Jenna." He stopped talking, staring at the silvery moon that was shining in the middle of the sky. "You saw her, when we reached the lighthouse aerie... The red-haired girl with the ponytail... When they escaped from Sol Sanctum, they took her with them."

Mia remained silent. She felt a warmth somewhere near her stomach. She slowly realised it was... jealousy. _Jealousy?_ Because a guy was trying to save one of his friends? She almost didn't know anything about Isaac, yet she felt jealous when she spoke about Jenna? Mia felt a little guilty, after all the boy wanted to save the girl of obvious reasons. But a voice, hidden in her thoughts, whispered _Friend? Do you really think she is only a friend to him? _The angel shook his head, confused. "Would... Would you mind describing this... Jenna, to me?"

Isaac was a bit confused by the question, but nonetheless he answered "Well, I've almost always known her. Me, Garet and her are childhood friend, so back in Vale we were often hanging out... She is really unlike you... She is almost as rash as Garet, and gets mad kinda quickly if you're not careful when talking to her, but... She is an amazing girl nonetheless..."

The warmth, wich now was more of an ache, intensified as Isaac spoke. _Why am I... Jealous? I don't even know this girl, yet I feel like this when he talks about her? She's one of his greatest friends, isn't is obvious he wants to rescue her? _the cerulean-haired Mercury adept thought, her mind a confused whirlwind of emotions. She didn't want to hear more about her, so she tried to get away. "Well, if you don't mind... I'm feeling a little tired, now..." said Mia, feigning a little yawn. She gave Isaac his yellow scarf back, and she quickly headed towards the blankets and sheets near the extinguished campfire, lying in her wanna-be bed.

"I'll remain awake for a while, we should take turns on watch, you never know what might happen., Goodnight, Mia" said the blond boy, grabbing the scarf. He didn't know that Mia's eyes were still wide open, the girl still not asleep._Why do I feel like this? I barely know Isaac, yet I'm jealous if he says he want to save his friend, yet I feel uneasy if he is around me, if he is talking to me... Could it be... No way, he's almost a stranger to me! _The struggle within the girl's mind raged, until the tiredness took over her, giving her a merciful dreamless sleep.

Unbeknownst to the girl, the blond adept was sharing part of her thoughts._Mia's a nice girl indeed... I just met her, but it feels as if I could trust her as much as Garet, even though I've always known him...It's always good to have her around... No wonder they called her Angel, if I were an Imilian, I would've never let her go away... Jenna is like a sister to me, but Mia is... something more than a friend... I don't know, I'm confused... _As the party's leader thought, his turn came to an end, so he woke up Ivan for the watch, and went to his pile of blankets, willing to rest. He soon fell asleep, Mia's kind visage in his mind.

* * *

Well here's the first chapter of my story, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if I didn't introduce all the characters in the party, but since I came up with the idea for the ff, I never intended to, and I wanted this chapter to focus on Isaac and Mia. And, I'd like to know if the fighting scene turned out to be good, although I know it wasn't a full fight.

Well I'd really appreciate reviews, they could really help me improving my skills.

As for the next chapter... I don't know, it's not like I wanna set a deadline or something, so expect it in the next weeks, if someone still want to read this, and is not horrified by my skills, lol. See ya next chapter!

_Ashbringer


End file.
